Cosas que pasan ¿No?
by Shc00
Summary: UA. La mejor forma de empezar el año estudiantil es una fiesta ¿Pero qué pasaría si te levantases descubriendo que no estas en tu cama? ¿Podrías olvidarlo y dejar que todo siga exactamente como antes? ¿Y como le afectará esto a nuestro hiperactivo protagonista que en la búsqueda de esa misteriosa chica sin darse cuenta formará otras parejas? Amistad, amor y principalmente NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es principalmente Naruhina aunque más adelante introduciré más parejas.

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre estos dos ya que... bueno, ¿Qué voy a decir que los amantes del naruhina no sepan ya?

Solo espero que les guste y decir, que estoy abierta a comentarios, recomendaciones y críticas constructivas.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

- Narración normal

-_ Pensamientos_

_- "Escrito"_

...

.

.

El campus universitario de Kakure Sato es sobradamente conocido y famoso por su alta calidad de estudios y así por la de sus instalaciones en toda la región.

Allí van alumnos de gran variedad de países y familias ya que una de las características principales de este centro es su gran aceptación social por lo que muchos estudiantes tienen que luchar por tener una beca para entrar creando así una diversidad social importante y un sistema de estudios altamente competitivo.

Principalmente está diferenciado en cuatro áreas según los diferentes estudios. El área científica, la tecnológica, la humanitaria y la de arte. Disponiendo cada una de las edificaciones con las aulas específicas necesarias para impartir las diferentes materias de las carreras. Y por último también consta de una extensa zona residencial (Norte, Este, Oeste y Sur) para los alumnos.

Zona donde comienza esta historia.

.

...

Un chico rubio de unos diecinueve años se empezó a despertar desdeñosamente en la cama sobre la que se encontraba hasta hacía poco profundamente dormido cuan largo era en una posición un tanto incómoda.

Entreabrió los ojos perezosamente tratando de enfocar su vista dejando expuestos unos profundos y vivos orbes azules. Un gran bostezo se hizo paso hasta sus labios rompiendo la tranquilidad del ambiente.

El joven se estiró y se incorporó en la cama de manera algo brusca provocando que un fuerte dolor le atenazase la cabeza, se llevó la mano lentamente a la zona afectada debido a su anterior movimiento, maldita resaca. El día anterior se había reunido con sus compañeros de clase y habían montado una fiesta celebrando el inicio del que era su segundo año siendo universitarios. A juzgar por el grado de las palpitaciones que sentía en el cerebro había festejado de lo lindo.

Sonrió levemente recordando retazos de la fiesta antes de que se desmadrase, al principio era su grupo de siempre, los que habían "sobrevivido" desde primaria y los que se unieron en secundaria pero estos a su vez habían invitado a otros compañeros de sus carreras e incluso de otros cursos y la cosa se había descontrolado un tanto aunque para Naruto eso solo significaba aún más diversión.

Se limpió un hilo de baba que le caía por la boca y entonces fue consciente de aquel no era su cuarto.

Es más, se notaba que era el cuarto de una chica.

No lo decía solamente porque estuviera todo pulcramente ordenado, no. El ser extremadamente escrupuloso no era una característica exclusivamente femenina como había descubierto al ver los cuartos de su amigos Gaara y Sasuke que eran todo lo opuesto al suyo propio. Si no que además también se intuía por el espejo tocador que había en una de las paredes y en donde se apreciaba toda clase de cajitas de maquillaje y de cosas típicas de la estética femenina. Eso sin contar con la suave fragancia que flotaba en la habitación.

_En que lío me habré metido..._

Intentó en vano reconocer la habitación como la de alguna de sus amigas y suspiró de alivio al comprobar que no le era familiar.

Era sencilla. La cama individual estaba pegada de costado a la pared tenía también un escritorio al lado del reespaldo de esta quedando así enfrentado a una ventana por la que se colaba gran claridad, un buen ambiente de trabajo. Siguió mirando. El tocador estaba al lado de una pequeña puerta que al estar entreabierta pudo adivinar que era un pequeño baño y por lo demás en la habitación apenas había unos armarios y unas estanterías con unos pocos libros.

Ninguna fotografía a simple vista. Por lo que no tenía pistas de con quien había pasado la noche.

El rubio no pudo evitar preguntarse de quien sería a fin de cuentas... era obvio lo que allí había pasado, aunque él no era de esos típicos hombres que tenían rollos de una noche el alcohol había conseguido que por esa vez fuese así y debía aceptarlo por mucha vergüenza que sintiese.

Aparentemente estaba solo y eso no supo decidir en el momento si era bueno o malo del todo ya que no sabía si debía irse o intentar hablar algo con la desconocida para aclarar lo que hubiese que aclarar, era todo muy confuso. Si al menos supiese con quien había estado sabría si debía actuar de una forma u otra pero su mente estaba nublada y apenas recordaba nada del día anterior salvo escenas sueltas que lo único que estaban logrando es que su jaqueca fuese a peor.

Entonces se percató de que encima del escritorio estaba su ropa doblada junto con una nota. Que misterioso todo, lentamente, para no volver a autolesionarse, se vistió. Una vez con sus vaqueros azules y su camiseta naranja, el color de la suerte del chico que siempre intentaba llevar encima, puestos se volvió a sentar en la cama para descifrar la nota que a duras penas pudo leer a pesar de la claridad de la letra.

_"Buenos días Naruto, soy consciente de que lo que pasó anoche ha sido un accidente por lo que no te preocupes por nada no tomaré ningún tipo de represalia ni lo iré diciendo por ahí puedes irte con toda tranquilidad."_

El rubio volvió a leer la nota deteniéndose en una parte en especial "puedes irte con toda tranquilidad" soltó un suspiro ante ello y se permitió sonreír abiertamente, un problema menos. Aunque aún seguía teniendo mucha curiosidad.

Entonces revisó su celular, un Xperia ZL, que hasta entonces descansaba en uno de sus bolsillos y vió un _WhatsApp_ de su compañero de piso.

**Sasuke Teme:** _Dobe donde estas?_

**Sasuke Teme:** _es te volviste a quedar dormido en una de las bancas de la uni como el año pasado? x)_

**Sasuke Teme:** _Recuerda que las presentaciones son esta tarde, apúrate idiota_

Naruto sintió como le salía una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, ese maldito de Sasuke siempre igual... En su primer año había bebido tanto que no recordaba donde quedaba su piso y pasó la noche a apenas unas cuadras de este, cosa que parecía divertir enormemente a su mejor amigo y siempre que podía se lo recordaba como sacando a relucir su estupidez. Se apresuró a contestarlo.

**Naruto:** _Calla teme! no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado!_

**Naruto:** _Y claro q no me he olvidado voy para allá! :O_

Eran las 12:43. Se apresuró a terminar de vestirse poniéndose sus playeras naranjas y negras y salió de la habitación, entonces se percató de que era un piso compartido ya que al lado de la puerta de donde acababa de salir había otro marco pero por el silencio que reinaba en la casa supuso que tampoco quedaba nadie allí. Antes de salir definitivamente echó un vistazo por el resto de la casa.

Un acogedor pero sencillo salón-comedor en el que había un sillón en L de color crema y frente a el una mesa y un mueble de madera con la televisión, muy típico de los pisos de estudiantes la cocina también era sencilla pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el único detalle personal que había visto desde que se despertó. Encima de unas cajas aún sin desembalar había una especie de figurilla de porcelana de estilo oriental, una geisha con un kimono rosa y rojo bastante lograda. Bueno, tampoco le sonaba para nada pero ya tenía una pista.

Al empezar a salir por la puerta sintió vibrar su bolsillo y al abrir el móvil vio una respuesta que lo hizo reírse.

**Sasuke Teme:** _Más te vale Sakura está aqui_

De seguro su amiga pelirosa estaba volviendo loca al azabache en ese mismo momento.

En su cara se marcaron aún más las marcas de nacimiento que tenía debido su sonrisa dándole un aspecto ciertamente zorruno.

Esos dos nunca cambiarían, Sakura nunca daría por perdido a su compañero de piso y este a su vez nunca sacaría su mente de sus estudios y de las cosas que consideraba "importantes de verdad" pero en el fondo Naruto lo entendía a pesar de que venían de mundos opuestos. Su familia le metía demasiada presión al pelinegro comparándolo siempre con su hermano mayor, el famoso Itachi Uchiha que según todos los profesores que lo habían nombrado hasta entonces era un genio y por ello Sasuke se esforzaba tanto en sacar notas perfectas. Según él el superarlo sería su venganza por esos años de opresión y agobio que había sufrido a manos de sus padres aunque ahí Naruto ya discrepaba, a veces le daba la sensación de que siguiendo ese camino Sasuke se olvidaría de sí mismo y que cuando cumpliese su objetivo ya ni se acordaría de como era él realmente.

Pero bueno, ahí estaría él para recordárselo como su mejor amigo.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos mientras salía de la zona residencial Este que no se percató de como la sombra de una chica lo miraba a lo lejos alejarse para después, al perderlo de vista definitivamente, ella dirigirse al mismo departamento que el joven acababa de abandonar.

.

...

.

**Zona residencial Norte**

- Dios cuanto has tardado Naruto -Un chico de piel pálida de pelo y ojos negros lo miraba molesto desde la entrada de la puerta- ¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido?

Naruto sonrió aún más en respuesta. Sasuke Uchiha, era unos meses mayor que él teniendo veinte años en ese momento puesto a Naruto le faltaba un mes para cumplirlos. Alto y de complexión delgada pero robusta y también era bastante agraciado lo que contribuía aún más a que tuviese a la mayoría de las chicas de la universidad, entre ellas Sakura, locas con su imponente y orgullosa presencia.

Se conocieron básicamente debido a que los tres eran vecinos, al principio los chicos siempre se estaban peleando pero con el tiempo habían transformado esa rivalidad en una verdadera amistad a pesar de que las peleas en ocasiones aún salían flote.

- Ya te dije por el móvil que no es algo que se pueda explicar si no es en persona Teeeme - Dice entrando rápidamente al piso evitando al pelinegro que no se había movido del marco y lo miraba aún con cara de pocos amigos. Y saluda a la chica que había dentro en su sala de estar- ¡Hola Sakura-chan!

- Naruto - Una joven de brillantes ojos verdes y de pelo corto rosa que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones lo mira por un momento como un poco decepcionada con su presencia pero que rápidamente le sonríe - Buenos días ¿Cómo llevas la resaca?

- Buff ni me lo recuerdes no puedo hablar como yo mismo -Responde rápidamente el joven llevándose la mano a la parte baja de su cabeza.

- Si es que te lo hemos dicho tienes que aprender a beber - Le recrimina la chica en tono de regaño, pero al final solo suspira a sabiendas de que aunque le diera una reprimenda el chico de ropa naranja no iba a cambiar lo más mínimo- deberías al menos hacerte una tila o una manzanilla para estar listo para las charlas.

- Lo único bueno de cuando bebes es que a la mañana siguiente estas un poco más tranquilo de lo normal -Interviniene entonces el pelinegro en la conversación ante lo que la chica ríe suavemente tapandose la boca y mirándolo de reojo. El rubio lo miró molesto.

- ¿Y tú qué? No me vengas ahora con que tú eres un santo...

- Yo no me paso tanto como algunos que me conozco lo que me recuerda... que sacaron fotos así que yo que tú me doy prisa en hablar con Kiba y Lee antes de que las suban.

Una venita se le marcó en la frente. Sasuke siempre andaba molestándolo y riéndose de él pero bueno, el ojiazul también actuaba así en cuanto podía con él así que no tenía derecho a quejarse. Lo sí debía hacerle caso a su amigo por esa vez y buscar a esos dos antes de que pasase algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse aunque era irónico que fueran los que más tomaban los que hicieran las fotos de la vergüenza.

_Bah de seguro aún estarán durmiendo, son peores que yo bebiendo._

Aunque a lo mejor en las fotos salía él con la misteriosa chica. Tendría que quedar con los chicos del grupo para comer y así averiguarlo, antes de que le propusiese la idea a Sasuke la pelirosa habló.

- Bueno chicos yo me voy ya, la charla de medicina es antes que las vuestras así que tengo que darme prisa para prepararme -Los varones en respuesta asintieron simplemente- ¿Hasta la noche?

Se despidieron y la chica se fue del departamento dejándolos solos. Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, hora de la venganza.

- Y... Sasuke ¿Qué tal con Sakura-chan? -El pelinegro como toda respuesta lo miró ceñudo para luego ignorar las risas del otro yéndose a su habitación pero el rubio tuvo que parar las bromas para decirle lo que se le había ocurrido - Hey Sasuke, invita a los chicos del grupo a comer tengo que preguntar algo importante a todos dattebayo.

El otro joven se viró mirando a su compañero extrañado preguntándose que diablos se traería entre manos su amigo hiperactivo con tanto secretito pero finalmente asintió ya que fuera lo que fuera terminaría contándolo, a fin de cuentas así era Naruto Uzumaki no podía estar mucho tiempo callado.

Naruto por su parte vio como su compañero se encerraba en su habitación y se apresuró a hacer él lo mismo para preparar las cosas para ducharse y estar listo para la tarde.

Una vez estuvo preparado y los demás hombres del grupo le confirmaron por el móvil que irían allí a comer se apoyó en la ventana de su dormitorio apreciando las vistas. El sol parecía darle mucha más vida a todo resaltando el verde de las plantas y los diferentes colores de los edificios así como el azul cegador del cielo que apenas estaba moteado por unas pocas nubes blancas de aspecto perezoso. A lo mejor se debía a los ánimos del rubio por comenzar un nuevo año con sus amigos pero la estampa le pareció preciosa por lo que no pudo reprimirse a sacarle una foto.

Adjuntó a la imagen que acababa de tomar un texto y lo posteó.

_"Nunca habrá nada como casa pero hay que admitir que aquí se está genial Dattebayo! :D"_

Entonces se percató de unas imágenes nuevas en su galería de fotos personal y se apresuró a abrirlas siguiendo la corazonada de que esa figura borrosa podía ser su chica misteriosa.

.

...

.

**Zona residencial Este**

Una chica terminaba de preparar las ropas que llevaría en la presentación de su curso. Dobló cuidadosamente la falda de vuelitos azul lavanda así como la holgada camiseta de manga corta blanca para que no se arrugasen y las colocó encima de su escritorio junto con unas bailarinas a juego.

Su rostro de dulces facciones parecía tranquilo pero interiormente estaba muy inquieta, aún no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior con cierto rubio lo que la tenía enormemente confundida, había pasado algo que prácticamente soñaba desde hace años pero a su vez era consciente de que no podía ser posible.

De que tal y como le había escrito en su carta aquello había sido un "accidente"

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

- La comida ya está lista - Dijo su primo recién llegado de casa al otro lado de la puerta y después sintió sus pasos alejarse en dirección a la cocina.

Suspiró por enésima vez ese día sintiendo el aroma del hombre que había pasado la noche allí con ella.

Un gran sonrojo cubrió su cara ante el recuerdo.

Sólo esperaba que él no se acordase de nada ya que así le sería mucho más sencillo disimular que eso nunca había pasado a pesar de que justamente lo que había pasado era lo más hermoso que la chica había vivido hasta la fecha.

Se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a ir a la cocina consciente de que la esperaban.

La presentación era a las 16:00

Le faltaban tres horas para verlo de nuevo.

.

.

..

**Adelanto próximo capítulo:**

_._

_- ¿Qué tú hiciste QUEE? _

_- Díganlo más alto Shikamaru, Kiba... creo que en la otra ciudad no los oyeron - El rubio suspira cansinamente y relata la historia entera. Al terminar mira a los cuatro chicos que estaban sentados a su alrededor y que lo miraban a su vez en silencio evaluando sus palabras._

_- Me sorprendes Naruto no pensaba que fueras de esos... Pobre_

_- Gracias Sasuke, la verdad no sé que hacer..._

_- No lo decía por ti, pobre chica al levantarse y darse cuenta de con quien estaba... -Todos sus amigos se ríen ante el comentario del pelinegro._

_- ¡No es gracioso joder!_

_._

_- Parece que este año los alumnos están más animados que de costumbre ¿eh?_

_- Son los de segundo año, ya le perdieron el miedo a la universidad - Le responde divertido un hombre de mediana edad de cabello castaño y ojos negros._

_- Habrá que hacer algo para que lo recuperen... - Contesta el mayor con una sonrisa._

_- Jajaja que malo eres Kakashi-sensei... Pero por cierto, ¿No estas llegando tarde a tu clase?_

_._

_- Hola Naruto-kun... buen día -Le saluda de repente al rubio una chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_- ¡Hola Hinata! Me alegro de que nos tocara juntos otro año más, vamos a por todas ¿Vale? -Contesta muy animado el chico con una de sus características sonrisas._

_- S-sí, demos lo mejor -Le sonríe a su vez la chica con algo de timidez bajando la mirada. _

_._

_._

_..._

Hola de nuevo ^^

Decir por última vez lo que ya saben si tienen ideas, aportaciones o quieren hablar de algo en específico de historia mandenme un mensajito y bueno...

¡Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo planeo hacer muchos más!

Nos leeremos otra vez si quieren~!


	2. Chapter 2

Siento la demora, he tenido ciertos problemas de salud y bueno aquí estoy en proceso de recuperarme pero les traigo el 2do capi de "Cosas que pasan ¿No?"

MaiVegeta gracias por tus reviews y bueno, contestarte que el de que se conocen saldrá en el próximo episodio (que mala soy xD) y lo de la fiesta...tendrás que esperar un poco más tengo previsto sacarle mucho juego (muahahhaha ya he dicho que soy mala?) gracias por escribir y me alegro de que te guste la historia de momento ^^

Igualmente gracias a los follow y fav que animan mucho a los autores a continuar las historias y a currárselas.

Sin más preámbulos ni charlas de besugos... A leer, enjoy!

.

**Disclaimer: **El manga de Naruto no me pertnece... es propiedad del excelso Masashi Kishimoto (¡Se acaba la guerra, se acaba la guerra! ¡Bieen!)

.

.

Narración normal

_Pensamientos_

.

.

* * *

.

**Zona residencial Norte**

.

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba sentado en aparente calma comiendo en la mesa del apartamento de cierto rubio hasta que...

- Chicos... os he llamado por una razón -Interrumpe de repente el más pequeño del grupo con aire solemne, el resto de los chicos lo miran extrañados esperando que continúe. Suspira para darle más dramatismo a la escena, para él era seria pero aún así no pudo evitar hacerlo regocijándose interiormente de las caras de algunos.

- Escúpelo ya Naruto -Suelta con impaciencia un castaño entrecerrando levemente sus ojos negros con molestia. Kiba, amigo desde que tenía memoria. Cuando eran pequeños solían escaparse de clase junto con sus otros amigos Chouji y Shikamaru, aún conservaba ese aire "salvaje" que tanto lo caracterizaba. Era burletero e impaciente, pero bastante alegre y leal a pesar de sus continuas peleas. Estaba en su segundo año de veterinaria.

- Vale, vale pues que yo... -De nuevo realiza una pausa provocando que el castaño le gruña levemente- amanecí en la habitación de una chica.

Eso no se lo esperaban. Se produjo un silencio atronador que fue acallado por los chicos que más creían conocerlo.

- ¿Qué tú hiciste QUEE?

- Díganlo más alto Shikamaru, Kiba... creo que en la otra ciudad no los oyeron - El rubio suspira cansinamente ante la exagerada reacción de los nombrados y relata la historia entera. Al terminar mira a los cuatro chicos que estaban sentados a su alrededor y que lo miraban a su vez en silencio evaluando sus palabras.

- Me sorprendes Naruto no pensaba que fueras de esos... Pobre

- Gracias Sasuke, la verdad no sé que hacer...

- No lo decía por ti, pobre chica al levantarse y darse cuenta de con quien estaba... -Todos sus amigos se ríen ante el comentario del pelinegro.

- ¡No es gracioso joder!

El rubio suspira resignado ante las risas de sus compañeros y los golpecitos en consolación que le dan en el hombro. Menuda ayuda.

- Y bien ¿Qué hago? -Dice el rubio cortando las risas de sus compañeros.

- ¿Cómo que qué haces? ¿No te dijo en la carta esa que no te preocupases? -Le responde esta vez más seriamente el pelinegro con el que compartía piso.

- Ya pero...

- No te nos habrás enamorado ¿Verdad Naruto? -Interviene esta vez Kiba con una sonrisa burlona

Iba a reclamar pero la entusiasta voz de un pelinegro lo interrumpió.

- ¡Di que si Naruto! -Exclama un musculoso chico de brillante pelo negro cortado a estilo tazón y espesas cejas. Nadie negaría que tenía un aspecto peculiar pero el enérgico chico lo asumía perfectamente, es más, se podría decir que incluso se enorgullecía de él. Rock Lee, estaba cursando su tercer año de la carrera de educación física por lo que le quedaba un año más para convertirse en preparador físico aunque él aspiraba a ser un gran especialista y era difícil creer que no lo lograría algún día con toda la palabrería positivista y la energía que continuamente derrochaba a su paso. Lo había conocido en unas clases de artes marciales en las que se apuntó con Sasuke en secundaria- ¡Estas en la primavera de tu juventud! ¡Tienes que aprovechar el tiempo, enamorarte, vivir, sentir...!

Lo miró con escepticismo sintiendo como un tic amenazaba con ocupar su ojo en lo que el joven continuaba hablando de su típica parafernalia con los ojos brillantes. Lee nunca cambiaría.

- Bueno saber quien es en realidad es sencillo -Shikamaru al rescate. Era de la misma generación que Naruto y estudiaba Contabilidad aunque casi no le hacía falta. Era casi como la consciencia del grupo, desde pequeño siempre había sido el más inteligente así como el más maduro y a su vez el más vago. Una expresión se aburrimiento pintado en sus ojos castaños mientras se pasaba la mano por una coleta alta que se asemejaba a una piña negra- ¿Te quedaste con donde vivía?

- Eh... creo que... -Comienza el rubio poniendo cara de intentar recordar. Se había ido a las prisas sin mirar apenas por donde iba y con una resaca terrible que aún le duraba un poco aunque ahora esta había pasado a un segundo plano.

sus amigos lo interpretaron como un claro "no".

El pelinegro de la coleta suspira cansinamente- Al menos guardarías la nota para ver si alguno reconoce la letra ¿no?

Otra vez esa cara, tampoco.

- No tienes remedio Naruto, siempre tan problemático -El chico cambió su cara de aburrimiento por una de fastidio previniendo la contesta que iba a recibir con la siguiente pregunta- ¿Y no te fijaste en que libros tenía o en la ropa o en algo si tenias tanta curiosidad idiota?

- Oye tampoco me hables así -se excusa el único con ojos azules en la sala- habían libros pero no eran de carrera eran de lectura y no me iba a poner a abrir los armarios de alguien que no conozco -Dice asintiendo para si mismo como si fuera algo de lo más obvio- lo único que vi fue una especie de geisha de porcelana ¿Les suena?

Todo el mundo se queda en silencio meditando aunque no tenían ni idea de si las chicas que conocían tenían esos gustos.

- Yo si conozco a una chica que le gustan y tiene de esas cosas -Dice Lee desinteresadamente mirando en la memoria de la cámara, que se había traído a la comida a petición de Naruto, buscando pistas siendo observado en el proceso con gran atención por el resto de los chicos- Pero aún no llega hasta mañana así que no puede ser.

Si hubieran sido dibujos animados habrían sufrido una caída al puro estilo anime. Habían puesto demasiadas esperanzas en el "cejotas" como le solían decir en broma.

- Bueno ¿Y ves algo? -Le preguntó el rubio mientras se inclinaba sobre Lee con un deje esperanzado en la voz a lo que el pelinegro niega con la cabeza.

- Ya he mirado la memoria tres veces y nada -Le extiende la pequeña cámara a su amigo rubio con una foto grupal en la pantalla- Lo más que tenemos es esto.

Naruto acepta la cámara y se para a mirar la foto que Lee le había pasado sintiendo como Sasuke y Kiba que eran los que más cerca tenía se arrimaban a él para ver también. Era él rodeado de chicas en una pose de ganador, claramente feliz. Sonrió avergonzado, recordaba levemente como había insistido en que le tomaran una foto así en tan "buena compañía" con todas las chicas que pudo convencer. Reconoció algunas caras pero nada concluyente aún.

Suspiró exasperado. Nada.

- A todo esto ¿Y los que faltan? -Deja caer Sasuke regresando a su posición inicial en la silla.

Lee no tardó responder con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

- Por lo que sé Gaara-kun llega esta tarde justo a tiempo para su charla y luego se instala.

Nadie sabía como era que esos dos eran "tan" amigos, aunque bueno seguramente era todo mérito de la insistencia del pelinegro.

- Y Shino tuvo que ir a resolver unos papeles en la facultad -Finaliza Kiba hablando de su compañero de carrera y de apartamento con el que solía chocar a menudo llevándose los brazos a la cabeza.

- ¿Otra vez lo dejaron fuera de las listas? -El rubio no pudo evitar reírse al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, incluso en los papeles pasaban por alto a Shino Aburame.

El resto de la comida se dedicaron a hablar de trivialidades y los típicos temas antes de que comiencen las clases en vista de que "el asunto" de Naruto había quedado en punto muerto.

Poco a poco los chicos recogieron la mesa y se fueron marchando. Unos a acomodarse mejor en sus pisos y otros para prepararse para sus charlas. Le deseó suerte a Shikamaru con la mirada a sabiendas que él era el único que compartía piso con una chica y encima esta era la "loca" de Ino, más de una vez el pelinegro a pesar de la casi infinita paciencia que le procesaba a su amiga de la infancia acababa huyendo y refugiándose con ellos hasta que pasaban esos días del mes.

Miró la hora en su móvil, las 15:09.

Sasuke tenía su charla a las y media por lo que se apuró en vestirse para ir al edificio gris donde se daría la charla de ADE. Administración y dirección de empresas. Como el hijo pequeño del apellido Uchiha, una famosa cadena de bancos así como poseedora de varias instituciones privadas de seguridad, tenía grandes expectativas que cumplir.

Se despidió con una seca cabezada del rubio y salió a grandes zancadas con una pequeña carpeta debajo del brazo para seguramente copiar los horarios y las aulas dejándolo a solas.

_Que aburrimiento._

El chico se quitó las zapatillas y se desparramó en el sillón para luego ponerse a hacer "zappin" en la tele. No tenía las cosas preparadas pero aún le quedaba tiempo así que no se preocupó.

.

* * *

.

**Edificio tecnológico. Sala de conferencias**

.

Cierto pelinegro entró en la sala de conferencias logrando atraer la atención de algunas personas, algunas chicas entre ellas, que en seguida se pusieron a cuchichear mirándolo de reojo. Sasuke suspiró exasperado, que harto estaba de eso.

Se limitó a pasarlas de largo y a ocupar un asiento que tuviera cierta privacidad. Era bastante consciente, por muy de creído que sonase, que él era uno de los chicos más deseados de su curso pero de igual forma también era de los más antisociales, para él su carrera sólo era un método de alcanzar su objetivo no podía permitirse distraerse con tonterías no como estaba haciendo continuamente su amigo el rubio.

Se permitió sonreír vagamente divertido, ocasionando un desmayo colectivo de sus _fangirls_ de carrera que obviamente ignoró.

_En que lío se ha metido esta vez._

Un poco más lejos de allí en la esquina del escenario que ocupaba el extremo del salón una conversación tenía lugar entre dos hombres.

- Parece que este año los alumnos están más animados que de costumbre ¿eh?

- Son los de segundo año, ya le perdieron el miedo a la universidad - Le responde divertido un hombre de mediana edad de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

- Habrá que hacer algo para que lo recuperen... - Contesta el mayor con una sonrisa.

- Jajaja que malo eres Kakashi-sensei... Pero por cierto, ¿No estas llegando tarde a tu clase?

- Ups, es verdad -Se da cuenta el peliblanco con un gesto distraído a lo que el otro hombre no puede evitar mirarlo incrédulo, no estaba para nada arrepentido- Bueno pues que te vaya bien Yamato ya hablaremos.

Y el hombre se fue tranquilamente en dirección al edificio de artes. Con parsimonia, siendo observado por el castaño que nunca entendería su actitud tan despreocupada. Se encoje de hombros, así era y siempre sería Hatake Kakashi no había más nada que hacer, se aproximó al ordenador que controlaba las diapositivas que le pondría a los alumnos en breve dejándolo todo listo.

Sasuke por su parte ya había sacado las cosas y las tenía colocadas en el apoyo de su silla pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

Naruto no llevaba ni un día de clase y ya había hecho de las suyas... Había que ver. Aunque claro, en esta ocasión el rubio los había sorprendido a todos con algo nada típico en él.

- Buenos días Sasuke Uchiha -Le sacó de sus pensamientos una fría voz.

- Gaara -Le corresponde el joven virándose hacia el recién llegado.

.

* * *

.

**Zona residencial Norte**

.

Naruto se había puesto a ver un programa de caídas y golpes graciosos para hacer tiempo pero ahora estaba totalmente enganchado, lloraba de la risa con las grabaciones.

Una vez empezó la publicidad cogió el móvil para ver si alguien le había hablado. No era así, decepcionado de que sus amigos estuvieran con otras cosas acabó merodeando por su galería de imágenes y miró la única pista verdadera que tenía o así lo creía de la chica misteriosa. La captura era casi en totalidad la mano de alguien tapándose pero en uno de los huecos entre los dedos se apreciaba una sonrisa encantadora y lo que creía Naruto que era pelo oscuro aunque estaba muy oscuro y no se distinguía bien podía ser perfectamente castaño o rubio ceniza quién sabe.

Entonces se percató de algo.

Las 16:51

_¡Mierda se me hace tarde!_

_..._

**Edificio de Artes. Sala de conferencias.**

_._

Un agitado rubio entró al salón lleno de estudiantes recibiendo la atención de algunos de sus compañeros que le saludaron y otros que le dirigieron alguna que otra risa burlona. Por suerte el profesor no había llegado aún.

_Ese Kakashi-sensei... el primer día y ya llega tarde._ Pensó con molestia el chico a pesar de que a él le había pasado lo mismo.

Le echa una ojeada a los asientos y sonríe al ver uno libre al lado de alguien conocido. Se aproxima allí con entusiasmo hasta que de repente una idea le viene a la mente.

_¿Y si ella es...? _

- Hola Naruto-kun... buen día -Le saluda de repente al rubio una chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hola Hinata! Me alegro de que nos tocara juntos otro año más, vamos a por todas ¿Vale? -Contesta muy animado el chico con una de sus características sonrisas.

- S-sí, demos lo mejor -Le sonríe a su vez la chica con algo de timidez bajando la mirada.

Hinata siempre había sido así desde que la conoció, extremadamente tímida y oscura pero no era en absoluto una mala persona o así lo creía él, en el tiempo que habían compartido carrera la había llegado a conocer más y ya no la consideraba tan "rara" a veces se la podía considerar incluso tierna en cierto sentido por sus reacciones cuando no estaba acostumbrada a algo. Vio muy difícil que ella fuera de esas chicas que pasan una noche loca.

Aunque claro, él también se consideraba así y ahí estaba.

_Luego hablaré mejor con ella._

Se sentó a su lado sin dejar aún de sonreír y entonces se percató de un muy pálido pelinegro que se había sentado a su lado y que estaba leyendo un libro de bolsillo. Le sonrió a él también de forma amistosa. Debía ser nuevo y en fin, el rubio era consciente de que no era bueno en demasiadas cosas pero se enorgullecía de ser una persona bastante sociable. No en vano sus mejores amigos eran emocionalmente como rocas.

- Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y me convertiré en un diseñador gráfico de primera ¡Dattebayo! -Le dijo interrumpiendo la lectora del chico- ¿Y tú quién eres?

El chico por un momento pareció extrañado con su comportamiento, lo miró de reojo con sus ojos negros inexpresivos. Le recordó a Sasuke.

- Estas sudando -Soltó llanamente.

_¿Eh?_

- Eh... sí se me hizo tarde por estar aseándome y tuve que venir corriendo -Se excusó revolviéndose el pelo en un gesto nervioso.

- Pues no parece que te haya servido de mucho si ahora estas así.

_¿Pero quién se ha creído este?_

A su derecha Hinata observaba la escena en silencio igualmente extrañada con el comportamiento del pelinegro.

- Bueno como sea mi nombre es Sai -Le dijo el pelinegro virando su cuerpo para encararse a él y le dedicó una falsa sonrisa- Espero que nos llevemos bien "apestoso".

Naruto sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo al ver la falsa sonrisa del pelinegro que le miraba totalmente tranquilo en ese mismo momento. Era increíble, lo acababa de conocer y ya odiaba a ese tipo.

.

.

* * *

**Adelanto próximo capitulo**

**.**

_- ¿Qué diablos quieres?_

_El pálido chico lo miró un momento sin expresar nada antes de contestarle como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_- Iniciaste una conversación y te presentaste, creía que querías ser mi amigo_

_- Sí quería, pero eso fue antes de que fueras tan...-Se mordió la lengua para no decir una palabrota- maleducado._

_- ¿Maleducado?_

_- Na-Naruto-kun se refiere a como le contestaste Sai-san -Dijo la chica de nombre Hinata al lado del molesto rubio._

_- Creía que poner motes ayudaba a acercarse a las personas -Dijo con extrañeza en lo que abría el librito que portaba y se ponía a ojearlo._

_Naruto y Hinata en respuesta se miraron con extrañeza para luego volver a mirarlo una con pena y el otro con incredulidad._

_- Este tío está mal..._

_._

_._

_- Venga hermanito ¡Año nuevo vida nueva!_

_- Ay no empieces otra vez Kankuro -_

_- Sí déjalo Kankuro -Interviene la rubia mirando a su hermano menor con molestia a lo que él simplemente le saca la lengua, bufa con impaciencia - ¿Qué tal la charla?_

_- Lo de siempre Temari... -El menor mira distraidamente su móvil, ve un mensaje de su amigo rubio y le contesta con un diminuto amago de sonrisa que no pasa desapercibido para el castaño._

_- ¿Con quién hablas? ¿Una churri? -Suelta en un tono divertido intentando ver en vano la pantalla del Iphone del pelirrojo que frustraba sus intentos por leer el mensaje- ¡Como tu querido hermano mayor exijo que me la presentes!_

_- ¿Querido tú Kankuro?_

_- ¡Waa eres malo Gaara!_

_._

_._

_- ¡Sakura este año conviértete en mi novia! -Grita alguien de repente interrumpiendo la conversación, nadie se extrañó al ver a un joven con leotardos verdes con la mirada encendida corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos._

_- Lee... -Dice la pelirosa con un tono amenazador que hizo que todos menos el del peinado tazón dieran un paso hacia atrás a la espera del ataque- ¡No seas pesado!_

_Cinco segundos después el chico estaba en el suelo con un boquete en la cabeza causado por el golpe de la chica que lo miraba aún con furia._

_- Hora de la muerte... -Dice Naruto fingiendo mirar un reloj de muñeca ante lo que los demás se ríen y el rubio los sigue poco después. Sí que había extrañado eso._

_._

_._

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
